Dreams of a kind
by green eyes and blond girls
Summary: A union of two royalties of neighbouring planets. A common occurence and a happy ending. Then why did she, being the bride, have such impossible dreams. Of a mad man in a blue box and love and laughter and running; lots of running


Life is just a series of events, some good, some bad. All you have at the end are your memories. For some species, life is just a matter of minutes, to others its decades and to a still rarer lot, it is centuries.

But, sometimes, just sometimes mind you, the universe gives you a chance. It gives the purest form of emotion. It gives you love. Love makes you hope, it instills faith, it gives you meaning and purpose. There are very few who get to have even a glimmer of it through their long, short lifespans but just one moment of it is enough to change you forever.

I met this person, I suppose I should call him an extraterrestrial, or an alien to simplify matters. I met him when I was nineteen. Being human, that meant about a fourth of my lifetime was gone. For some people it is love at first sight, but for me it was love at first contact because when he clasped my hands in his and asked me to 'run', something new stirred within me and I knew that my life would no longer be the same.

It felt just like a stolen bit from a fairytale when he asked me to travel the stars and years in a blue police box which was 'bigger on the inside'.

After that, it was a mere collection of stolen glances, half uttered words and longing looks. Sometimes I fell in danger, sometimes he did; but we never let go of each other. Traversing the universe, saving people, cities, planets should have felt incomparable but without him, I could never have imagined it.

People entered our lives while some left. A few were treacherous while others became lifelong friends, but we remained a constant. He would look at me, I would look at him; and we would be off; toppling a dictator here, preventing an invasion there.

His hands began feeling like a part of my body. A missing puzzle piece which when put in its place, never failed to make me giddy and happy. Life with him felt perfect, even if incomplete.

I should have known back then that it just couldn't last. That fateful day on the satellite, I became someonelse, I became the 'Bad Wolf', with its raw power churning within me, the vortex open to me, captivating me with all the possibilties, every parallelverse, every alternate reality.

In them I saw mine, twirled with his. In that single instant of time, which felt like an eternity, I glimpsed at every one of them. In some I died, in some he did. In others, I became an immortal and his wife while in others I was a timelord beside him.

I could choose anyone of them, but as much as my love for him was enough for me to defy all logic, I couldn't bring myself to choose the happiest. Instead, I chose the one that saved the most lives, the one that was partially shrouded. I didn't know whether it would bring a happy ending or a sour one, but it certainly would spare the most.

I felt the vortex burning me, extinguishing my soul in each and every instant. I was one and I was all and that was going to kill me. And after everything, he kissed me. His lips against mine, better than in my deepest of fantasies. He took the vortex, killing himself; but gave me life.

Then his face changed. He was a new man now, with a new face, new personality and new quirks. But that was not what I was in love with. I loved him for who he was, what he did and why did so. As I said, the purest of emotions run deeper than surface appearance.

He didn't want me to leave and I was grateful for that; because life in his absence seemed impossible to imagine. So we took off, on a brand new start and we were brilliant again. The stars sung of our deeds( a few actually could. So not completely metaphorical).

We lived, we laughed, we grieved, but we never gave up. Not when I met an alternate version of my father, not when he had to face his old companion. Because we were always there for each other, no matter the consequences.

The glances grew, the touches lingered, the hugs lasted longer. Slowly, my life began coming a full circle. Again, it all had to end sometime. Something was coming, a 'storm' he had called it and I had the feeling that we would be separated.

For the next few months, I stayed close to him, clutching his hand in a deathgrip; knowing that something was just itching to rip us apart. The dimensions opened again, the gateway to the parallel world.

He sent me away, to be safe, but I came back because nowhere without him was safe. So we stood their, smiling despite of the situation and hung on for dear life as the portal reversed. But the lever stuck.

We both shared a glance, and I knew instantly what I had to do. At that moment it felt like all my life, I had been waiting for this moment. Like I had been prepared for this exact event. Because the Doctor was too important and someone needed to die for him.

The moment I my hands released the clamps, I could see the betrayal across his face. He had felt that I would never leave. That when I had come back, the promise of forever had been sealed. I could see his hearts breaking into millions of pieces as I struggled to reset the lever.

A lone tear slipped his eyes and I was sure that I was crying by this point. I murmured a silent goodbye as I watched him for probably the last time. I recorded every detail of his, every small movement, every slight twitch. The vortex came up, but I was snatched away.

Someone had saved me, I was sure of that, but it felt like I no longer had the will to move on. I kept my eyes shut tight, knowing that even the slightest glimpse of life would send me over the edge.

Then I felt it, that strange thrumming which I was familiar with, yet a stranger. I slowly opened my eyes. It was a Tardis, a revamped one at that. My head was spinning but I forced myself to focus.

A green eyed, floppy haired young man stood at a distance, a small smile etched on his face. He looked odd with the tweed jacket and fez, but those eyes; they belonged to the man whom I loved, they belonged to the Doctor.

He told me then, how I had come back in the future to tell him a to do this. How I had told him that that is what had occured to me then. A perfect 'bootstrap' paradox he called it. He was energetic, his hands waving around frantically like he was unused to his limbs but he was the Doctor, her Doctor.

It took her days to recover, but he was there for every step. His hand never left mine. He told me all about himself while I was in my drunken stupor. His planet, his sort of friends, his nickname, early exploits, companions.

He told me he never wanted to hide anything from me , that all he wanted was me; us in TARDIS. "The Doctor and Rose Tyler in the TARDIS, forever".

When I finally got well, he kissed me passionately, the first one we ever shared. He told me we could get married, that we could have a life I-

I woke up with a start in my same old room in the same old bed and shook my head disapprovingly. It was 17th march, 2232 in Rica and I was supposed to be married in few hours to, Te're, the prince of the neighbouring planet, Tre'ssela and my childhood friend.

Having such dreams would do no good...

**To be continued**


End file.
